


Twenty Five Sentences

by aHostileRainbow



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drabble Collection, Drama, Ensemble Cast, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aHostileRainbow/pseuds/aHostileRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NCIS Twenty Five Sentences Challenge. No explicit pairings. If you want expansions, let me know and I'll see what I can throw together. EDIT: McGee expansions in "The McGee File".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Five Sentences

1\. Loyal

He was always her most loyal –  _long live the Queen_.

2\. Consequent

Consequently, Abby was entirely unsympathetic to Tony's puppy eyes; he should have known better than to lie to Gibbs.

3\. Sir

"Sir, I'm very sorry to have to inform you of this but as Ms. David's next of kin you have the right to know."

4\. Torpid

Tony sprawled across the bed and shut his eyes, resembling nothing so much as a grumpy old bear settling into hibernation – or so she thought, with a muffled laugh.

5\. Begone

Ziva took it all in with wide eyes: McGee's choked giggles, Abby's raised silver crucifix on its dangling chain, and perhaps oddest of all – Tony's thick, vampire-esque eye make up.

6\. Square

Abby shifted guiltily in her spot, squished squarely between Tony and Gibbs.

7\. Region

"…and in this region, here, I made the oddest discovery! It appears to be rather well-congealed whale blubber – ah, Mr. Palmer, the sink is right behind you."

8\. Entrepreneurship

Tony stared at his apartment's front door, head tilted and face scrunched together in utter confusion, trying to figure out how a little girl just conned him into buying overpriced Girl Scout cookies.

9\. Contusion

_Gibbs looks terrified_ , Tony thought with the familiar fuzziness of a concussion, words drifting in and out of his consciousness –  _Hold on, Tony, just hold on, you can't, Tony!_

10\. Evasive

McGee never spoke of his older brother for good reason and the Director knew better than to pry – after all, he had seen this young man's unedited file. Suffice to say, it was not a pleasant read.

11\. Manly

Tony flexed his bicep sharply at his reflection, practicing his sexiest smile for the night ahead, and Ziva could do nothing but stare disbelievingly from the doorway.

12\. Indecency

Tim choked on his tea, rapidly backpedaling out the door to the tune of mingled voices shouting,  _Sorry, Boss!_  He could have gone his whole life without seeing that much, Tim thought a little despairingly.

13\. Gulp

Abby gulped, eyes fixed firmly on the face only inches from her locked office door.  _This is really, really not good_.

14\. Ferocity

Ziva has never mentioned the one time she saw McGee fight, and she doubts she ever will. It's not like anyone would believe the truth anyway.

15\. Wispy

It suited her, Gibbs thought quietly, in the one moment he allowed himself to admire the woman he loved instead of his Director.

16\. Woodchuck

"How much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck—" "Abby!"

17\. Folk

Folk dance was never his forte, but Tim made do.

18\. Dark

Down in the black of his basement, Gibbs swirled his drink and thought dark thoughts. It was only right he pay her his respects in the only way he knew how.

19\. Betwixt

Betwixt and between forever, Abby thought amusedly, watching her boys' awkward attempts to maneuver around each other when it was obvious they could never be parted.

20\. Locution

Sometimes she just wanted to smack the eloquence out of that boy, but Ziva had long learned to smile at the pretty, empty words.

21\. Slickly

Sweat slid slickly between them and Abby groaned – Gibbs would throw a fit if he caught her in this position.

22\. Tweed

Tony stared, "Ziva, please tell me McGoo is not actually wearing tweed."

23\. Sickly

Tony hacked wetly and Tim shut his eyes tight, letting the warm weight of Gibbs' hand at his nape anchor him.

24\. Genteel

Ziva stared after him, quietly admiring, unable to move beyond the thought that she'd never seen him in a suit before.

25\. Rally

Tim rallied every ounce of courage he had left, and stood – this wasn't the end.


End file.
